


Niña inventora, maestra manipuladora

by Kaiku_kun



Category: Advance Wars
Genre: Bondage, Childish, F/F, Funny, Humor, Machines, Oral Sex, Spanking, War, War camp, inventions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiku_kun/pseuds/Kaiku_kun
Summary: Después de tantos encuentros en batalla en Macro Land, Kat tiene la oportunidad de hacer realidad sus fantasías con Sonja. Solamente tiene que buscar el momento indicado y usar su mejor arma: la manipulación.





	Niña inventora, maestra manipuladora

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es participante del 3er Reto Literario del foro de Mundo Yuri bajo el mismo pseudónimo.
> 
> En este fic, se usan los nombres de la versión española del juego: Kat (Lash) y Maverik (Hawke).

_Durante los eventos de Omega Land_

Con un intelecto casi sin igual, unas ansias de inventar y luchar enormes y unos compañeros todos el doble de grandes que ella, Kat era uno de los comandantes de Black Hole más peligrosos que cualquiera se podía encontrar. Caprichosa, infantil, psicópata, y con un gusto especial por encontrar rivales dignos de ella en estrategia, hacía tiempo que tenía echado el ojo a alguien.

—¿Kat?

—¿Sí, Maverikcito?

—¿Qué tal vas con los experimentos? Von Bolt empieza a pedir resultados con el Plasma-N.

—Em… bueno, va ahí ahí, ¡jijiji! —Esa risita estridente y socarrona de cuando Kat disfruta con lo que hacía ponía de los nervios al seriote de su compañero.

Maverik se acercó a mirar y se le quedó cara de cuando te regalan un dibujo que en nada se parece a ti.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Qué? Necesito un sujeto de pruebas —dijo con voz cantarina.

Lo que había delante de ambos comandantes era, como poco, bizarro: una enorme masa viscosa gris, del aspecto del mercurio, se tambaleaba delante de una docena de robots con forma de chica bien vestidos de con los colores amarillos intensos del Yellow Comet.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué…?

—Intentaré no ponerme en plan experta, pero vamos allá: la composición del Plasma-N es similar a la del Cristal-N, pero en líquido. Así que la energía de los cristales se pasa a los Plasma, que cobran vida y engullen a sus objetivos.

—Ahá… ¿Humanos?

—Cualquiera.

—¿Cómo que cualquiera?

—Bueno, eh… a los Plasma-N les gusta más comer humanos, me está costando hacer que se coman los compuestos no orgánicos.

—¿Quieres decir que se podría comer un tanque? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—¡Eso espero! Todo lo que esté en tierra, de hecho.

—Es impresionante.

—¡Es un fracaso! No consigo que levanten el vuelo, ni que salten, y si les toca el agua son inútiles.

—Me sigue pareciendo impresionante. Y ya tenemos las Bombas-N para los aviones.

—¡Un ingeniero siempre consigue lo mejor! ¡Y esto no lo es!

—Ya los mejorarás. Y oye… ese robot me suena de algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¿No se parece a Sonja de Yellow Comet? Te enfrentaste a ella en Macro Land, ¿no?

—Pues ahora que lo dices… Parece que no solamente me gusta el color negro, por lo visto.

Maverik se conocía lo suficientemente bien a su jovencísima compañera como para saber que estaba fingiendo inocencia. Kat, por otro lado, había sudado su chaqueta negra con esas preguntas. Ella miraba a los robots mal disimulados con el aspecto de Sonja y recordaba a la futura emperatriz del Yellow Comet furiosa y contrariada con las palabras de Kat: “tú y yo somos iguales, la guerra es un juego al que queremos ganar y buscamos un rival digno para ello”. Kat lo mantenía, pero no podía evitar mostrarse algo embelesada por la determinación que aquella chica le había mostrado y la firmeza de su negativa.

—El día que podamos medirnos de nuevo… —suspiraba, decidida a hacerlo realidad.

Pero ese encuentro nunca se produjo. Kat consiguió perfeccionar los Plasma-N para tragarse los tanques más grandes, pero Maverik acabó desafiando a Von Bolt de la misma manera que desafió a su antiguo jefe Sturm durante la guerra anterior, y ella y Kat fueron rescatadas por la Alianza de Naciones, donde, ah casualidad, estaban algunos de los comandantes de Yellow Comet.

—¿Que no tenéis a Sonja entre vosotros? —preguntó Kat al aire, nada más reunirse con todos los comandantes—. Pensaba que me podría divertir un poco con ella, es la única que no es un muermo.

La misma cara de Maverik un tiempo atrás la pusieron todos los de Alianza de Naciones. El propio Maverik ponía esa cara de “ya os acostumbraréis a la humillación continua”. Los dos ahora excomandantes del Black Hole conocían por lo menos a la mitad de los comandantes de Alianza de Naciones.

—No está —dijo Max, el más fuertote, muy arisco con sus antiguos enemigos—. Andy, Sami y algunos de los comandantes se quedaron en Macro Land después de tú la pusieras patas arriba sólo por un juego.

Kat vio en su cabeza cómo todos los viejos enemigos se le echaban encima, pero no pasó. Allí ya no mandaban ellos, solamente.

—¡Pues espero que lo reconstruyan pronto y así podamos jugar todos juntos!

Y se fue a esconderse en cualquier tienda de campaña.

Durante los siguientes días, solo salió de esa tienda para recogerla y acompañar a los demás a las batallas contra el Black Hole. Todos sus artilugios y experimentos se quedaron allá donde los construía, así que mataba el tiempo construyendo pequeños artefactos tanto comprensibles como no. Desde una pequeña grúa para desmontar rápidamente su tienda hasta una especie de pequeño dron flotante hecho de chatarra con una barra extraña saliendo de su diminuto cuerpo. La mayoría de comandantes, a parte de Maverik, miraban a Kat como el bicho raro que ella misma admitía que era.

Kat tuvo que esperar varias semanas de avance antes de recibir la noticia que estaba esperando: un batallón proveniente de Macro Land cargaditos de comandantes se acercaba por el norte de Omega Land para apoyar el avance de la Alianza.

—¿Está Sonja entre ellos? —preguntó, ansiosa y matada de aburrimiento.

—Sí, la princesa viene —le confirmó Sensei, el maestro tanto de Sonja como de su padre, más confiado con Kat por su buen rendimiento en batalla—. Se unirán también Grit, Sami y Drake.

—¡Oh, vienen los más divertidos!

—¿No viene Andy? —preguntó Max, el mejor amigo del primero. Maverik estuvo a punto de preguntar lo mismo, pues ellos dos siempre habían tenido una relación extraña, casi rayando la amistad entre enemigos.

—No, se ha quedado en Macro Land.

—Lástima, tenía ganas de ver al chaval… ¡Bueno! Recibiremos a Sami y a los demás como se merecen.

Max, Sami y Andy fueron los principales comandantes responsables de la victoria en Cosmo y Macro Land, así que era lógico que todo el mundo preguntara por los que faltaban.

Kat, en cambio, sólo estaba interesada en Sonja, como una niña que espera un regalo de navidad.

Evidentemente, cuando por fin llegaron los refuerzos, lo primero que hubo fueron gritos:

—¿Qué hacen esos degenerados aquí? ¡Deberíamos encerrarlos! —gritó Sami, la más fogosa.

—Hace un tiempo que están con nosotros. Nos deben una y quieren ayudar —se justificó Sensei, mirando a Sonja, su princesa, que estaba cerca de estallar de la misma manera—. De hecho, ya han peleado en varias batallas.

—¡Eso no les exculpa de nada! ¡Esa niña psicópata destruyó el pueblo natal de Olaf! —señaló Sami a Kat—. ¡Gritó a los cuatro vientos que era su zona de recreo!

Kat no miraba a nadie más que Sonja, triste de que estuviera de acuerdo con la pesada que gritaba.

—Hice un pacto con Andy en Macro Land —se posicionó Maverik—. Y voy a cumplirlo ahora. Os ayudaremos y luego nos iremos o pagaremos por nuestros crímenes, lo que llegue primero.

Eso aplacó a los recién llegados momentáneamente.

El campamento se amplió considerablemente, y Kat empezó a pedir recursos tecnológicos para construir más de sus artefactos. La mayoría eran sus ya famosos “desmontadores” de tiendas, que agilizaban el traslado.

—Con razón Black Hole se movía tan rápido, esto se hace enseguida —renegaban, ahora ya algo más amistosamente, algunos soldados.

—¡Pues imagina cuando tenía todo mi taller! —exclamaba Kat cuando tenía ocasión.

Kat no se mentía a sí misma: quería aparentar que era buena a ojos de Sonja, así tendría alguna oportunidad de hablar con ella. Seguía queriendo construir sus máquinas, y le daba igual contra quién lanzarlas. ¿Ahora era contra el Black Hole? Que así fuera. Mientras le dejaran hacerlo, que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Además, la excéntrica niña llamaba mucho la atención pasara por donde pasara. En una ocasión, al oeste de una cordillera nevada, hizo que su pequeño dron levantara la tienda de Rachel, una de las comandantes originales de la Alianza, cuando ésta aún se estaba vistiendo: todo su alrededor la vio con sostén y braguitas rojas (al más puro estilo nación Orange Star) mientras Kat se iba con su dron soltando sus “jijiji” tan característicos. Esa era solamente una de una larga lista de travesuras, como pequeños escarabajos robot con cámara que se colaban en las tiendas, modificaciones estrambóticas a los helicópteros de Sensei, e incluso un mini-Plasma-N domesticado que solamente comía piedras y que amenazaba con morder a quien se acercara demasiado a Kat.

—¡Te vamos a confiscar todos tus artefactos como no te comportes! —le gritaron Rachel y Sami, ambas de Orange Star, bien cabreadas por esa broma de la tienda. Estaban en una reunión con casi todos los comandantes. Kat misma era una, así que por obligación tenía que estar allí.

—Andaaaa, ¡pero si nos estamos divirtiendo! Es un ambiente deprimente, ¿sabéis? Y eso que vais ganando… ¡Y no hago daño a nadie!

—Oh, dejadla, no vaya a ser que pille una rabieta y nos ataque con esa babosita que tiene de mascota —se burló Max, el grandote.

—¡Tú cállate, mister tengo-la-puntería-en-el-culo! —replicó ella. Algunos comandantes se rieron de Max, pues por todos era sabido que no había manera de que cogiera una pieza de artillería e hiciera nada bueno con ella. Kat se rio también cuando vio que Sonja alzaba la cabeza de un mapa, al otro lado de la mesa de operaciones, y sonreía un tanto—. De acuerdo, me contendré un poco…

Por un segundo, el dron se giró de cara a Kat, y todos dieron un respingo, Sonja incluida. Kat se lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo vergonzoso y con un minicontrol que tenía en la mano, lo apagó y se lo guardó.

—L-lo siento…

—Em, Kat… —se atrevió a hablar Jake, otro de los nuevos en la Alianza, con el que había trabado una pequeña amistad—. ¿De qué está hecho ese dron?

—¿Eh? Hum, veréis, es que…

—¡Oh, no me jodas! —saltó Rachel—. ¡Has usado Cristal-N! ¡Esa cosa está convirtiendo en desierto toda Omega Land!

—Pu-pues… sí —respondió, esta vez al borde del llanto—. ¡Creía que nos sería útil! He fusionado un trozo pequeño de cristal que me llevé con un núcleo de Plasma-N para crear un dron multiusos… —Y se empezó a emocionar—. Tiene un brazo mecanizado para ayudar con las cargas medias y ligeras, sirve de batería de emergencia y tiene un sistema de defensa activado por control remoto que dispara balas pegajosas, sin que sea peligroso.

—¿Todo eso en algo tan pequeño? —preguntó Sonja, que por fin le prestaba la atención debida, ya sin el mapa delante. Kat asintió—. Impresionante.

—El Cristal-N y el Plasma-N fusionados crean una estructura molecular que puede cambiar de estado sólido a líquido en segundos, y así se ahorra espacio. ¡Pensad en todo lo que podríamos hacer con muchos como ése!

—Sí, podrías destruir el mundo —replicó Rachel.

—¡No!

—Si alguien descubre cómo hacer eso que ha hecho Kat, definitivamente estaremos en un aprieto —expuso Sensei—. Sólo bastaría cambiar cualquiera de sus funciones por un arma potente. Sería el fin.

—Estoy de acuerdo —añadió Sami.

Y así, una larga sucesión de comandantes, excepto Jake, Maverik y Sonja, empezaron a plantear una prohibición sin apenas dejar hablar a Kat, que volvía a estar al borde del llanto por la falta de atención. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Sonja, le suplicó con ella.

—Podríamos vigilarla —propuso la princesa—. Así nos aseguramos de que nadie hace un mal uso.

Evidentemente, todo el mundo se negó a hacerlo, y tampoco admitían que Maverik se hiciera cargo, porque hasta ahora la había dejado campar a sus anchas, y más cuando estaban de parte del enemigo.

—E-escuchadme… —insistió Kat, intentando parecer lo más suplicante, dolida, infantil e indefensa posible.

—Está bien, lo haré yo —rezongó Sonja. Kat la miró con una sonrisa de triunfo. Ni rastro de las dudas ni lágrimas ni nada. Todo había sido fingido. Sonja se dio cuenta enseguida, pero igualmente nadie más se iba a prestar voluntario—. Montarás tu tienda al lado de la mía y te tendré vigilada todo el tiempo posible. ¿Podemos seguir ya con el motivo real de esta reunión de estrategia, por favor?

La firmeza y autoridad de Sonja acallaron las protestas y Kat se quedó, de nuevo, sin acabar de explicar lo que estaba deseando decir, y que no era ninguna mentira, sobre su dron y el Cristal-N. Pero ya habría tiempo para ello. Lo único que hizo en esa reunión fue sacarse los mocos e intentar estamparlos en la cara de Max, con quien de toda la vida se había llevado mal. Por suerte para el grandullón, Kat tenía aún peor puntería que Max.

Cuando, después de una hora y media debatiendo sobre rutas y posibles batallones de Black Hole a los que evadir o enfrentarse, todos se levantaron, Kat se acercó rápidamente a Sonja:

—¡Gracias! Me has salvado el pellejo ahí.

—No finjas. Desde que llegué aquí que has empezado con toda esta pantomima. ¿por qué?

—¡Pues porque me lo quiero pasar bien contigo, boba!

—Si te refieres a una batalla desigual como… —replicó inmediatamente, algo azorada.

—¡Quita! Aquello era una prueba, y aunque disfrutaría viendo como los demás se pelean por nosotros, sería aburrido tener que esperar y sólo ordenar. No, no, quiero algo más directo.

—Miedo me das.

—¡Tonterías! Te gustará. Además, eres lista como yo, te divertirás sin tener que repetirle nada trescientas veces a un mendrugo como Max.

—En eso tienes razón —admitió, en un arrebato de arrogante sinceridad.

Sonja persiguió por medio campamento a una Kat feliz y traviesa, pero sin molestar, en busca de su tienda. Con una de las máquinas de desmontar tiendas que había creado, deshizo la suya en un segundo y su dron le ayudó a cargar con un saco de trastos, desplegando su brazo-grúa.

—¿Cómo funciona exactamente el dron? —preguntó Sonja, intentando ocultar que realmente le gustaba el invento de la vigilada.

—Como un cuerpo humano. El corazón es el Cristal-N, las costillas que lo protegen el Plasma-N y la carne el metal protector y las aspas que le permiten volar. Pero tiene una pega sin solución.

—¿Cuál?

—El cristal en sí. Con la fusión y el Plasma en medio, el cristal no puede absorber bien la energía de la tierra.

—Es decir que tarde o temprano se quedará sin batería y no podrás reencenderlo.

—Exacto. Por eso dije que no era peligroso. Además, ese elemento va escaso y lo tiene todo el Black Hole. Apenas me queda nada.

—Podrías haberlo dicho.

—¡Nadie me dio ocasión! Es que no escuchan, de verdad —renegó, esta vez enfadada de verdad—. Pero bueno, por lo menos lo sabes. No tengo malas intenciones… aún.

Entonces soltó su risita traviesa y tres o cuatro de sus escarabajos con cámara empezaron a alborotar las tiendas más cercanas, mientras ella salía corriendo con Sonja pisándole los talones intentando detenerla.

—¡Recógelos!

—¡No puedo! ¡Me estás persiguiendo! —seguía riéndose Kat.

Montones de soldados empezaron a gritar y algunos disparaban a los bichejos metálicos como si fueran su peor pesadilla, lo cual desencadenó un verdadero caos, hasta que Kat consideró que ya se había montado un buen sarao y ordenó a sus escarabajos volver con ella. Evidentemente, la ex-Black Hole sabía dónde dormía exactamente Sonja, así que se metió de lleno en su tienda, sabiendo que ningún otro soldado, fuera del rango que fuera, se atrevería a entrar allí.

—¡Ya basta! —entró Sonja, resoplando del cansancio. Lo del ejercicio físico no era lo suyo—. Haz el favor de arreglar este desastre.

—¿Yo? Son ellos, que se tienen que calmar. Mis amiguitos están aquí. —Y enseñó los escarabajos, apagados y bien enanos. Sonja estaba que echaba fuego, pero aún no tenía el aire necesario para pegar otro buen grito, lo que le dio tiempo a Kat de ver que el objeto de todas sus travesuras llevaba un arañazo en la pierna—. Mírate, boba, vas sangrando por ahí. ¿Qué has hecho ya?

—Me he resbalado por el camino, supongo que hab- ¡¡AAAH!!

—Pero no grites, que se pensarán que te estoy quitando la ropa o algo así —replicó, divertida.

El dron había desplegado su brazo-grúa y tenía la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrar a la pequeña Sonja (era un decir, por su peso-pluma) hasta su cama para tumbarla. La princesa dejó de gritar después del susto, y ya estaba boca arriba en la cama. El dron no le dio ni un respiro y le sujetó la pierna por encima de la herida. Kat ya estaba a su lado con un poco de agua y unas vendas.

—¿De dónde las has sacado?

—Siempre llevo encima. Nunca se sabe cuándo uno de mis inventos podría intentar vaporizarme.

—¿De veras te ha pasado eso? —le preguntó Sonja, algo irritada.

—Bueno, no, pero me han disparado, atacado con cuchillos y el primer Plasma-N que quiso comer algo intentó devorarme.

—Joder, pues es pura suerte que sigas aquí.

Kat le dio un manotazo en la herida, que le ardió a Sonja como mil demonios, aunque su orgullo no le permitió quejarse.

—Estoy aquí porque soy el prodigio que todo el mundo dice que soy —replicó, complacida por verla sufrir—. Hala, ya está, unas venditas y a arañarte la otra para que vayan a juego.

—Bueno, gracias —agradeció Sonja, algo reacia y con posado desconfiado.

—No es nada. No quiero que mi compañera de juegos se quede por el camino.

—No somos compañeras de nada. Te vigilo y punto.

Pero obviamente aquello no se cumplió. Sonja tenía mucha autoridad con el resto de comandantes, incluido Maverik, que estaban acostumbrados a seguir órdenes de un superior o de organizarse para la batalla… pero Kat no. Desobedecía por el placer de hacerlo, o ignoraba a Sonja mientras a ésta le durara la paciencia (eso Kat lo tenía mucho en cuenta), y aunque las incursiones de escarabajos espía habían terminado, al final parecía que Kat era el perro que tira de la correa de su amo, desesperado por correr por la calle.

Sonja tenía que vigilar a la chica de pelo salvaje para todo: cómo usaba el dron (por si su sistema defensivo se desmadraba, que no ocurrió) o si usaba sus escarabajos, la seguía cuando tocaba desmontar y montar el campamento con la ayuda de sus grúas desmontatiendas y, cuando no había reuniones, tenía que estar en su tienda lleno de metales y cachivaches potencialmente peligrosos, observando cómo trabajaba en nuevos robots que no parecían tener función alguna (aunque Sonja no podía negar que le interesaba lo que su vigilada hacía). Al cabo de poco, Kat pasó menos tiempo construyendo y más matando el tiempo en la tienda de Sonja, por aburrimiento y falta de materiales.

En otras palabras: Kat era feliz. Podía hablar todo el tiempo que quisiera con la princesa, o no decir nada y sólo mirarla, o dormir, no hacer nada, o proponer una partida de ajedrez (que se eternizaba por la gran inteligencia de ambas), o plantearle enigmas, o hacerle averiguar qué demonios construía. Realmente el único momento que Kat se quedaba sola era cuando Sonja la echaba de su tienda, al anochecer, agotada de tanto pelo negro revoloteando a su alrededor.

Y si Kat era feliz, el resto estaban tranquilos. Había menos caos y menos jugarretas y bromas (pero las había aún), molestaba menos en las reuniones de comandantes y se mostraba más abierta a ayudar a los demás, aunque solo fuera para probar las mejoras de sus máquinas.

—Más te vale no acostumbrarte a esto —advertía Sonja a Kat, en una de las reñidísimas partidas de ajedrez. Ella estaba sentada sólo con una camiseta y pantalones militares (al más puro estilo de Sami) en una postura normal, y Kat estaba ocupando media cama de la princesa, puesta boca arriba y con la cabeza tocando el suelo para mirar el tablero al revés y con el dron moviendo sus piezas—. Estamos cerca de las bases principales de Black Hole. Cuando acabe esto nos separaremos.

—¿Y? ¿Significa que no puedo disfrutar esto? Conociendo a los de Blue Moon, probablemente quieran matarme, así que me tocará correr por un tiempo.

—Arrasaste el pueblo natal de su comandante jefe. ¿Te extraña?

—No. En su situación, yo haría lo mismo.

Lo decía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. A Sonja se le ponían los pelos de punta cuando salía su lado más animal a relucir, así que prefirió seguir jugando.

Kat se lo quedó pensando un segundo: no había caído en la cuenta de que pronto no habría tiempo para respirar entre ataque y ataque. Estaban ya en los desiertos del norte, causados por el Cristal-N, así que estaban cerca de la guarida de Von Bolt y sus estirados secuaces. Siguió jugando, algo más despistada, con el recuerdo de hace unos meses, cuando tenía a las copias robóticas de Sonja delante de ella y pensaba en otra clase de travesuras para la de verdad.

—Te he ganado —la sacó la princesa de sus pensamientos.

—Mierda. Me he despistado.

—Acabarás en la tumba, si sigues así —sonrió tenebrosamente Sonja, refiriéndose al campo de batalla.

—Nah. Tengo la flor en el culo. Sé huir.

Sonja vio un atisbo salvaje en los ojos de su “prisionera” (aunque empezaba a pensar que era Kat la que la tenía prisionera a ella), pero lo dejó pasar. Al cabo de poco, los comandantes fueron llamados para una reunión más (para cansancio de ambas) y dejaron sus distracciones para el día siguiente.

Kat se levantó, bien madrugadora, con una idea clara, ya, y miró y remiró su tienda y la de Sonja. La de la princesa era considerablemente más grande. Los comandantes que venían de Macro Land habían venido como reyes (puestos a comparar con las maltrechas tienduchas para una persona de los soldados o las de dos o tres personas de los comandantes de Omega Land) y tenían espacio para varias camas y muchos trastos. Un poco más y podían meter una cama con dosel allí dentro.

—Sí, mejor allí.

—Te estoy oyendo balbucear, ¿qué tramas? —preguntó Sonja desde dentro de su tienda, que estaba abierta sólo por la cremallera.

—Nada, que tu tienda tiene mucho espacio —dijo tranquilamente, entrando sin pedir permiso. Sonja estaba sentada, leyendo con posado serio, con esa horrenda camiseta blanca y su coleta formal cayendo sobre su hombro derecho. Kat era justamente el opuesto, apenas tenía ropa negra de repuesto y era tarea titánica arreglarse el pelo—. Pensaba en jugar a algo.

—No tengo ganas de ganarte otra vez al ajedrez —contestó, sin levantar la vista del papel ni sacar ni un atisbo de sonrisa. Parecía realmente concentrada en su lectura.

Kat miró por un segundo el resto de la tienda, pulcramente organizada. Luego, de la nada, sacó el dron, a lo que Sonja por fin prestó algo de atención.

—No, no pensaba en esa clase de juego, ¡jijijiji!

La risita fue inmediatamente precedida del dron agarrando de nuevo a Sonja por ambos brazos, alzándolos por encima de la cabeza (y dejando caer el libro), y obligándola a levantarse.

—¡AAAH! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

—Qué ganas tenía ya de hacer esto…

Y con tal ventaja, Kat se plantó con toda libertad delante de su prisionera y después de darle una caricia lasciva en la mejilla derecha, le dio un agresivo beso.

—¡¡”Paaaa”!! —gritó Sonja intentando despegarse de Kat.

—Venga, ¡no te resistas tanto! O mejor dicho, ¡hazlo! Será más divertido para mí.

Sonja, ante el breve momento de libertad en su boca, salió corriendo, aún atrapada por el dron, intentando salir de la tienda. Kat la dejó hacer, sabiendo que no podría escapar.

Y ahora un minuto de silencio para todos los lectores muertos del (agradable) susto, en especial los que no conocían bien a Sonja y a Kat. Es que, gente, Kat NUNCA pregunta, siempre dispara primero, porque ya lo sabe todo de antemano. Y sí, aparte de hacerse cargo de Kat, Sonja no había dado ninguna señal de nada respecto a ella. Sonja es la Hermione de Advance Wars, con la palabra “exasperada” grabada a fuego en su frente y aún más orgullosa que la bruja, así que ni el pobre ficker se ha dado cuenta de cuándo decidía ponerse roja por cualquier tontería de Kat. Demos gracias que en realidad Sonja disfrutó (mucho) de ese beso. Ale, aclaración hecha.

Sonja sacó solamente la cabeza de la tienda, para ocultar que era prisionera de Kat. Vio que nadie se había alertado por sus gritos, e incluso saludó a un conocido antes de cerrar la cremallera de la tienda con las manos, en la parte de arriba, y luego con un pie.

—Caramba qué flexibilidad —comentó Kat, satisfecha.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto?! —le recriminó, en un susurro agresivo.

—Es que si te aviso no tiene gracia, con lo lista que eres te habrías preparado para todo. —La mirada de Kat atravesó cualquier defensa que pudiera levantar Sonja.

—¿Y qué… tenías pensado? —preguntó en un susurro sonrojado, viendo que Kat se acercaba, dispuesta a seguir con el juego.

—De momento, tenerte atada me está gustando mucho. Qué bien que el brazo aguanta bien tu fuerza y no te araña, ¡así podremos jugar durante más tiempo!

—Espera, ¿construiste tu dron, usaste Plasma y Cristal, sólo para verme atada así? —Kat se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo—. Eres una mentirosa pervertida demasiado lista.

—Vaya una lengua que gastas, para ser una princesa, ¿no? Lástima que te quiero besar, porque me encantaría verte con una de mis bragas negras como mordaza.

Sonja, que ya se esperaba alguna perversión así de parte de aquella niña sádica (aunque sólo lo había demostrado en el campo de batalla), no se quejó cuando Kat entró sin llamar a la puerta en su boca, liberando su cálida serpiente en ella. Aprovechando que Sonja estaba ensimismada saboreando el beso, su captora escurrió sus manos hacia las nalgas de la princesa.

—Vaya, se nota que lo has entrenado, ¿eh? —replicó Sonja, intentando mantener algo del orgullo que le quedaba.

—¿No te han enseñado que cuando el rey habla, los súbditos callan? —respondió Kat, mordazmente—. Y es una lástima que no estemos en mi laboratorio… —se acercó a la oreja de Sonja—. Allí podría cumplir todas y cada una de las fantasías que he imaginado contigo y aún no te dejaría ir.

La princesa dejó que esas palabras calaran dentro de ella, admitiendo que deseaba descubrir qué cosas le haría, y cerró los ojos, esperando que Kat siguiera con su búsqueda del placer. Ésta pensó que lo mejor era dejar la camiseta y quitar de en medio los pantalones y las bragas, todo de una vez.

—Muy mal, podrías haber predicho que te atacaría para afeitarte las ingles, pero bueno, lo achacaremos a la falta de recursos —ponderó Kat, fingiendo expresamente mal un poco de fastidio—. Y en forma de herradura, ¿eh? Fingiendo timidez tapándote a medias, pero dispuesta a conseguir tu placer.

Kat se dejó de lecciones de anatomía teórica y pasó a la práctica, ante el silencio abochornado de su captiva. Sonrió un poco más cuando saboreó la excitación patente de Sonja, y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaban estar dando placer a la pervertida princesa. La niña gótica solamente quería causarle un problema a Sonja de la forma más placentera posible: quería oírla gemir en medio del campamento. Su morbo y su sadismo siempre pasaban por avergonzar o humillar a quien fuera especialmente orgulloso, y nada le produciría más placer que vencer al orgullo de todo un país.

Sonja sabía que estaba siendo observada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de esa lengua mágica extrañamente bien entrenada para encontrar los sitios justos para ponerla en un aprieto, pero se negaba a darle (nunca mejor dicho) el placer a Kat de oírla gemir. Sin embargo, la niña prodigio sabía muy bien lo que quería y cómo lo quería, y cuando notó dos dedos dentro de ella justo cuando sólo la lengua no era suficiente para hacer que llegara al orgasmo, supo que tenía poco tiempo.

—Por favor, para…

Kat soltó una risita sin dejar de hacer su delicado trabajo, y le dio un azote en el culo a la princesa, que perfectamente habría podido oír alguien desde fuera.

—¡No hagas eso!

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusta demasiado? —Le dio otro azote, más fuerte, y Sonja cerró de nuevo los ojos, disfrutando del suave maltrato—. Di “Kat siempre será más inteligente que yo” y pararé.

Y volvió a su trabajo, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara con esa mirada lasciva. Kat sabía que nunca pronunciaría esa frase a no ser que fuera realmente urgente o necesario. Intuía que Sonja era de las que como más tensión le producía la situación, más morbo y más placer obtendría.

—Mm… —susurró, casi inaudible. Kat se rio de nuevo, acentuando y exagerando sus movimientos con la lengua y trabajando más rápidamente con los dedos.

Entonces se puso realmente interesante. Unos pasos se acercaron a la tienda cerrada de Sonja y ella se giró hacia la cremallera, temiendo que se viera algo desde fuera o que la abrieran. Y Kat no tenía ninguna intención de parar, pues cuando la princesa le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, la niña le dio un chupetón insonoro en pleno clítoris, lo que hizo sacudir momentáneamente a Sonja. Si seguía así, el orgasmo llegaría muy pronto.

—¿Princesa Sonja? ¿Está despierta? —habló un soldado, el que había puesto en alerta a Sonja.

—Sí, lo estoy. Os tengo dicho que aquí sólo soy una comandante —contestó, haciendo un esfuerzo por poner su habitual voz autoritaria (aunque ya de por sí era una voz suave).

—L-lo siento, comandante. —Kat estaba a punto de conseguir su propósito, y no habría manera de fingir bien la voz—. Reclaman a todos los comandantes en la tienda principal.

—De acuerdo, llamaré a Kat. Diles que voy… en un segundo. Tengo que arreglarme un… poco. —Su voz temblequeó dos veces que tuvo que corregir con carraspeos.

—A sus órdenes.

Y los pasos se alejaron a ritmo tranquilo, pero se detuvieron cuando, desde dentro de la tienda, se oyó algo parecido a un azote, seguido de un casi inaudible y enmudecido gritito. Sin embargo, el soldado pensó que se habría dado un golpe, y siguió alejándose.

Dentro de la tienda, Sonja suspiraba aliviada y acabando de disfrutar de su orgasmo y del masaje lento de Kat, que se negó a desatarla.

—Creo que ya has tenido suficiente, ¿no? —renegó la princesa, con vocecita complacida. Estaba roja como un tomate y prácticamente el dron la sostenía por completo, con todo su peso.

—Claro, pero ahora hay que limpiarte —respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo—. Grandes lametones para que no huela tanto a lubricante.

—Oh, gracias… supongo.

Cuando Kat quedó contenta con el resultado, cogió un paño, lo secó un poco, y ordenó al dron que soltara a Sonja, quien inmediatamente volvió a taparse y su rostro no parecía indicar en ningún momento que hubiera tenido un orgasmo.

—¡Espero que repitamos pronto! —exclamó Kat, lanzándose a los labios de Sonja, después de haberse enjuagado ella también la boca.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Aquí no.

—Ah, pero es que sino no tiene tanta gracia… a no ser que hayas pensado en algo mejor —luego miró a los ojos de Sonja y lo intuyó—. ¡Oh, mi compañera de travesuras es tan pervertida…! ¡Ha pensado en que me cuele en el palacio de Yellow Comet!

—Sueñas despierta. —Es decir, la había clavado. Una princesa aburrida, dando lecciones a sus soldados o leyendo todo el día, o cuidando de su padre, en algún momento buscaría algo de emoción. No podía negar que Kat era justo esa clase de emoción.

Salieron juntas al cabo de un par de minutos, Sonja con el posado exasperado de siempre y Kat tan feliz y encantada como acostumbraba a ser. Les quedaban unos minutos de caminar hasta la tienda principal, así que la princesa decidió agradecer a Kat (de manera algo retorcida) lo que había pasado en su tienda:

—¿Cómo supiste que… que me gustabas?

—¿Oh? ¡No lo sabía! Pero te había visto luchar con decisión al lado de tu padre todo el tiempo, cuando se enfrentaba a mí, e incluso te vi luchando sola contra Adder, y nunca dudaste hasta que nos enfrentamos tú y yo en las montañas de Macro Land. Somos parecidas, y pensé que en esto también lo seríamos.

—Entonces ¿te gusto?

—La indecisión no pega contigo. ¡Pues claro! Hice copias robot de ti cuando aún estaba en Black Hole.

—No quería saber eso último. Espero que no esperes una relación.

—¿Relación? Creo que tu padre necesita nietos, no dos tetas más en la familia. —Sonja suspiró por la forma de hablar sin pudor de Kat. Sólo esperaba que nadie las oyera—. Además, no fastidies con normas algo tan divertido como lo que acabamos de hacer.

—En realidad sólo es ser fiel.

—Lo puedo ser sin la palabra “relación”, ¡tontita! De momento tengo montones de fantasías que cumplir contigo. Cuando me interese otra cosa, ya te lo diré.

Sonja estuvo unos segundos digiriendo eso. Era un poco un atentado a su orgullo que en algún momento fuera descartada como “un interés más”. Eso significaba que Kat le gustaba más de lo esperado. En otras ocasiones no le había importado. Aunque tenía que admitir que había un par de comandantes a los que querría echar el guante en algún momento, así que no era mucho mejor que esa niña.

—Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este pequeño aperitivo —dijo Kat, al cabo de unos segundos.

—Ha sido interesante. Cuando una está acostumbrada a mandar mucho, recibir órdenes de ese modo es… —se cortó, admitiendo lo que Kat ya sabía—. Aunque parece algo para cuarentonas que se creen modernas y atrevidas.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy lejos de mi laboratorio. En ocasiones normales, ahora mismo estarías caminando a mi lado con un vibrador en marcha entre tus piernas sólo para divertirme y seguir con la fiesta. —Sonja se detuvo con una mezcla potente de sentimientos, y Kat se dispuso a entrar a la tienda donde se celebraban las reuniones—. ¡Reunión, reunión!

Rachel y Jake aparecieron justo entonces, que miraron a Sonja con preocupación.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ha dicho esa niña psicópata?

—Nada. Pero un día de estos me la voy a cargar.

—Pues ponte a la cola, que antes voy yo —replicó Rachel, aunque evidentemente no sabía de qué iba el tema.

Cuando Sonja entró en la tienda, Kat y bastantes otros comandantes ya estaban sentados, y los saludó a todos sin distinción alguna. Lo que pasara en su tienda, se quedaba en su tienda. Kat, mal sentada, con los pies descalzos delante de la cara de Max, parecía entenderlo, porque la ignoraba bastante bien.

Y aunque ya todos sabemos cómo acabó el asalto a las fortalezas de Black Hole, nadie más a parte de Sonja y Kat sabía cuántas veces el palacio de Yellow Comet había sido invadida en secreto por la chica de pelo salvaje, ni cuántos experimentos realizó con éxito sobre la princesa, que esperaba cada uno con una mezcla de emoción sin admitir, miedo, vergüenza y su habitual exasperación.

 

FIN


End file.
